


The Voice of a Distant Place

by summoner_emily



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering, fluffy sex!, verrrry fluffy like teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_emily/pseuds/summoner_emily
Summary: “Summoners have a very special bond with their guardians, it’s always been that way. A guardian’s duty to their summoner is to attend to any duties that they need fulfilled, not just protection. And many summoners choose to have their guardians serve them sexually whenever they have a need for it.”“Wait….seriously?” He felt his eyes stretch impossibly wide.Yuna dissolved into laughter, almost doubling over at her guardian’s facial expression. “Yes, Tidus. Seriously.”
Relationships: Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Voice of a Distant Place

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the English translation of the lyrics for Suteki da Ne. God, I LOVE this pairing and I hope y’all enjoy this because I’m a little rusty. Inspired from the first meeting with Dona in the game. I kinda took her insult and ran with it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and I hope it doesn’t disappoint. Feel free to yell at me about final fantasy. Any of them.

The Calm Lands were impossibly quiet at night. No shocker there, Tidus thought, seeing as how it’s literally implied from the name of the place anyway. But he couldn’t help shake the feeling of unease from being somewhere so...empty. Years of indulging in the bustling nightlife of Zanarkand left him wanting at least some background noise. His home was never quiet. Less time to be left alone with his thoughts, more time to act recklessly and forget the consequences. Now here he was in an endless stretch of green, nothing but a few straggler chocobos grazing and the soft glow of the lanterns surrounding the travelling agency.

And it was uncomfortable. 

Tidus sighed heavily and picked at the grass in front of him. He had no desire at all to go back to his room with Auron. Everyone was asleep but him, and he just couldn’t deal with the silence. And the thoughts that come with the silence, of course. 

One in particular that he had been ruminating on lately was something that Dona had said to Yuna in Kilika Temple. 

“So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to. My, my, my...And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble!”

What did Dona have against Yuna anyway? So what if she has a lot of guardians? Dona’s guardian didn’t even seem to like being around her. She was probably just jealous of Yuna’s---

The sound of a door creaking open snapped Tidus back to the present. He looked behind him to see none other than Yuna padding barefoot across the grass towards him, in her nightgown and a blanket on her shoulders. The Calm Lands were warm during the day due the severe lack of shade anywhere in the whole valley. No trees meant it was sunny during the day, but at night it was almost like the Sanubia desert. Freezing. 

Tidus smiled as Yuna plopped down beside him, reciprocating the expression. 

“Can’t sleep either?” he asked, turning towards her, drawing his knees up to his chest. 

“No. Just. Got a lot on my mind, is all.” She stared at the ground, feet shuffling awkwardly.

“Anything I can help with?” Tidus offered, knowing the answer already but asking anyway.

“No. It’s...summoner stuff. It’s just hard. Right now.” Yuna was usually a very quiet and reserved person, but when she became stressed out it intensified greatly. 

A beat of silence.

“Yuna?”

“Mhm?”

“When we met Dona in Kilika? Why did she get so….pissed about how many guardians you had?”

Yuna looked up at Tidus and blinked a few times as if trying to remember the encounter. “Oh. Oh yes. Well. Perhaps she was thinking that I couldn’t be….satisfied. Or something along those lines. But don’t worry about it, Tidus. I think she is going through a hard time and doesn’t know how to express herself.”

Tidus had known Yuna for quite a while now, yet the grace that she always seemed to effortlessly carry herself with never ceased to impress him. But her words still confused him.  
“What do you mean ‘satisfied’?”

Yuna cocked her head to the side, then smiled weakly. “That’s right. I forget you’re not from here.” She sighed deeply and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Summoners have a very special bond with their guardians, it’s always been that way. A guardian’s duty to their summoner is to attend to any duties that they need fulfilled, not just protection. And many summoners choose to have their guardians serve them sexually whenever they have a need for it.”

“Wait….seriously?” He felt his eyes stretch impossibly wide.

Yuna dissolved into laughter, almost doubling over at her guardian’s facial expression. “Yes, Tidus. Seriously.”

“Then have you and….Lulu….or...Wakka….and? Kimahri? Have you—”

Yuna quickly shook her head. “No. Kimahri is basically...well. He offered me much comfort when my father died. Our relationship has always been strictly familial. As for Lulu and Wakka, they’re my closest friends and I know they’d do anything for me but. Not in that way.”

Yuna was amused at how she could almost see the wheels in Tidus’ head turning, trying to put two and two together. “So a summoner doesn’t have to have sex with their guardians?” 

Yuna nodded. “It’s merely a….hm. How do I put it? It’s very common in a lot of summoner and guardian relationships. But never in mine.”

Tidus didn’t know how to process that. He was still in shock, thinking about his own father and Lord Braska….did they—

“Lulu once talked to me about it when I was still quite young. I had received….a lot of pressure from people in my village back on Besaid about my role as a summoner and how many of them were shocked because of the fact that I. Well. I just didn’t have any interest in pursuing a relationship. Like that. She assured me, though, that if I ever needed to be served in that way, that I could of course have it. But it’s up to a summoner to determine what his or her relationship with a guardian is to be. And I feel confident in what I have chosen.” Yuna smiled, looking deep in thought, clearly reminiscing about fond memories with her guardians. She absentmindedly started picking at a thread in the blanket around her small shoulders, then scooted across the ground and leaned her head on Tidus’ shoulder. 

Tidus swallowed hard. Gods, she was so beautiful. He shakily began to thread his fingers through her soft hair. They had been….”dating” for a while now, which didn't seem like the proper term to Tidus since dating is usually under normal circumstances in Zanarkand and includes things like going out to eat and not going on a several month long pilgrimage leading up to a human sacrifice. Still, it was better than dancing around each hopelessly, pining for no reason. Tidus would treasure the time he had with Yuna now, until he could devise a plan that would protect Yuna from all harm. She would not die. She could not die. It just wouldn’t happen.

He rubbed circles into her back, relishing in her smooth skin.“What did you think about….uh. What did you think about me when I became your guardian, Yuna?” 

“Hm?” He felt the noise vibrate against his skin. 

“Uhhh. You know? Like when you first saw me?”

Yuna picked her head back up, smiling at her guardian. She placed a reverent palm on his cheek. “I knew….I knew you were brave. Wakka told you that the trials were dangerous and that it was forbidden to interfere and yet….you did.” A chaste kiss on the lips. “And I’m so so glad you did.”

Tidus could never think clearly around Yuna in the first place, and it was always made worse when she kissed him. 

Tidus blinked a few times. “Ya know….I would be okay with uh. Attending to. Uh. Meeting your needs. If. Like. I don’t know. If you want…but.” Yep. Definitely not thinking clearly at all.  
Yuna’s eyes widened. “Oh. Well. I just. Um--”

Tidus grabbed both of her hands. “But not if you don’t want to, Yuna. It’s just. You said you were having a hard time and I want to be there for you in any way I can. I may not have been your guardian for long but. I really care about you, Yuna.” He planted a kiss to one of her hands. “I mean it.” I love you hung in the air but was never spoken. 

Yuna’s eyes brimmed with tears. She smiled, face full of emotion and sprang forward to wrap her arms around Tidus’ neck, pulling him as close to her as possible. Tidus made a noise of surprise and Yuna laughed.  
“Of course,” she whispered between peppering Tidus’ face with kisses, “of course, of course.” She held his face in her hands, stroking along his cheeks, and he all but melted into her touch. He had to muster all of the minimal reasoning he had left in his brain to speak again.  
“So,” Tidus smirked, “is there anything I can do for you, Lady Yuna?”

Yuna blushed to a shade of red Tidus had never seen before. She nodded enthusiastically at his words and extended her hand to him. 

Tidus appraised it warily. He raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure Auron isn’t gonna come stab me if he knows--”

Yuna laughed and pulled him to stand up with her. “No. He’s just a guardian like you are. Can’t tell me to do anything.” Yuna’s rebellious side was rarely seen, it was mostly just glimpses given to Tidus in dangerous situations but whenever it showed up he had to admit he loved it. Hell, he loved everything about her.

***

He honestly couldn’t recall what happened on the way back to Yuna’s room. Maybe he blacked out. Once Yuna locked the door behind him he felt the room start spinning. This is actually happening. Yuna stood awkwardly, holding Tidus’ hands in front of her. She smiled up at him shyly and with so much trust, so much adoration. It made Tidus’ heart feel impossibly tight with emotion.

“So are you supposed to tell me what to do or…?” 

Yuna looked down at the floor. “I’m not sure. I’ve never done this before. At all.”  
Tidus swallowed thickly. “Really?”

“...Really. They never explain how to go about this as far as being a summoner goes. I...I’m sorry, I wish I could--”

Tidus kissed her head. “No problem, Yuna. Just do what you usually do. Make it yours. It doesn’t have to be done one way, right? I know it’ll be great because it’s you. Everything you do is great.”

Yuna looked as if she may cry again. “Thank you.”

Tidus grinned. “No problem!” 

Yuna appeared lost in thought for a moment. “I guess I could just start with kissing you?”

Tidus nodded hungrily. Yuna surged forward and up to make up for their height disparity and drew him into a deep, intense kiss. If it could even be called that. Yuna was exploring Tidus’ mouth with newfound curiosity, having never really shared much besides chaste pecks here and there. Tidus, for once in his promiscuous life, was at a loss. This is her first time. He had to make this count for her. It wouldn’t be something she would end up forgetting. Yuna would not die. No. Tidus would think of something eventually. And this experience now would not be her last. Yuna would continue to make memories with Tidus, until they were both old and have multiple children, even grandchildren--

Yuna gasped as she felt the backs of her knees hit the bed frame, jolting Tidus out of his imagination. They had been slowly shuffling towards the bed this entire time, tongues exploring every square inch of the other’s mouth. They were both panting hard when they finally pulled away. Yuna was trembling where Tidus had his hands on her shoulders. Both were terrified to move any further, terrified to say anything. 

Finally, Tidus broke the deafening silence. “Y-Yuna….I…”

“Can we get on the bed? Um. Where should I be--”

“You can lie back if you want. Are you okay?”

“Oh. Yes. I’m sorry I’m just nervous--”

A kiss to her forehead. “It’s fine, Yuna. You were just shaking, so I--” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know, I....I’m sorry I’m just nervous.” 

“N-no! Yuna. It’s okay, you’re doing great. Here.” Tidus propped the pillows up against the headboard. “You can sit up here if you want.”

Yuna nodded in appreciation and did just that. Tidus followed immediately and sat across from her, grinning stupidly wide. Yuna, being brave again, reached up to pull Tidus down towards her, faces inches apart. Their lips smashing into each other’s again, Tidus dragged a hand lazily up Yuna’s still-clothed thigh. There was no fear from her, no hesitation or move to inch away from Tidus’ touch. Only real, genuine trust. Things became erratic, Tidus feeling parts of Yuna he never thought he would get to, and Yuna gasping out whimpers and sometimes quiet moans with every new sensation….And nothing had even happened yet, Tidus thought in lust-driven awe. Just heavy petting. The thought of what was to come, what Yuna’s reactions would be then, sent a lance of pleasure through his groin. 

Yuna was just as exploratory and handsy, fingers trailing across Tidus’ chest and tracing his biceps, breath coming in short gasps. Her yukata was a mess, her obi loose and falling around her waist and her top just barely preserving her modesty at this point. Tidus cautiously rested a hand a bit below her waist, fingers shaking in anticipation. It got too quiet then. “Can I?”  
Yuna nodded slowly, and Tidus felt like he was going to be sick all of a sudden. “Just tell me if I need to stop, okay?” Yuna smiled in acknowledgment and closed her eyes. Tidus smiled back and kissed her forehead, then moved to dig his fingers into the waistband of her skirt--

“Tidus?”

He froze. “Yeah?”

“I. I love you.”

Gods. “Me too. I love you. So much.” They held each other’s gaze for what felt like an eternity before Tidus was pulling her skirt down, Yuna maneuvering awkwardly to make it an easier and smoother process for him. Tidus was almost done with the pesky garment before realizing what he was doing. He was rushing. This is her first time. He couldn’t ruin this. Think of Yuna. Think of someone besides yourself in a sexual scenario for once. Right. Okay. Yuna felt him neglect the fabric and her heart started pounding. She had been clinging to his neck this entire time and was now tightening her grip in the neckline of Tidus’ shirt. Tidus had maintained her gaze the entire time, and now he wanted to start the journey south but slowly and with reverence for the woman beneath him. 

Tidus drew in a sharp breath and started moving down the length of his summoner’s body, kissing every bit of skin that he could. He stopped abruptly at Yuna’s blouse and looked up at her for approval which she granted eagerly with a gentle nod, one hand grabbing onto his hair and stroking over his scalp. Tidus ended up fumbling with her obi so much that Yuna laughed softly and intervened, promptly lifting it off her waist and undoing the rest of the white fabric underneath it, then shedding it and tossing it aside. 

Tidus felt his eyes roll back in his head, groaning upon seeing Yuna’s chest devoid of any cover. “Fuck. Gods, Yuna.”

Yuna blushed and looked down, clearly very embarrassed and probably overwhelmed. But she made no attempts to cover herself, instead her arms rested awkwardly in front of her chest. “Sorry if it’s not. I know you have had a lot of experience and I. You know. If...” She flushed even darker.

Tidus brought both of her hands to his mouth and kissed them. “Yuna. You’re beautiful. I mean it, you’re…..Gods. You’re. Can I…?”

Yuna looked surprised. “What do you mean?”

Tidus raised an eyebrow. “I guess it’s safe to say the priests and priestesses at the temple taught sex pretty straightforward, huh?”

“Well….I suppose they did. They never talked about…” Yuna looked down at herself. “Just the act itself.”

Tidus moved closer, kissing her forehead. “Can I show you something?”

Yuna nodded enthusiastically and Tidus surged forward in one swift motion to envelop Yuna’s nipple in his mouth. Yuna gasped and jumped up a little before adjusting to the feeling of Tidus’ hot, wet mouth around such a sensitive area. Her eyelids grew heavy as she fisted a hand into Tidus’ blond waves, tiny moans coming out of her with each fluid motion of his tongue.

“You like that?” Tidus asked between licks.

Yuna just whimpered in response, whole body jerking forward each time he sucked particularly hard.

Tidus pulled back with an obscene, wet noise and his breathing coming in shallow bursts. Yuna gasped at the loss and lay her full weight back against the pillows to catch her breath. Tidus didn’t expect her to be used to such stimulation and knew she’d probably not want anything too intense and he was more than understanding of her want for a break. 

“You okay?” 

Yuna’s breasts looked indescribable. Just the sight of them sent a white hot lance of pleasure throughout Tidus’ body, all the way down to his toes. They were engorged with the blood that was now circulating in full force throughout her body, causing her face and chest to flush and her skin to feel scalding to the touch.

Yuna opened her eyes slowly, grasping at one of Tidus’ hands. “I’m fine. Just. Need a minute I’m.” She squeezed her thighs together and shuddered, breathing hard. “Hurts. It feels-”

“Feels really sensitive there, right?” Tidus rubbed up and down her arm soothingly. 

“Y-yes. Is that-”

“Totally normal, Yuna! It feels that way because you’re really excited right now. But soon,” a kiss to her shoulder, “it’s going to feel so much better. Like. More than you’d think. Promise.” 

Yuna sucked in a deep breath. “I. I want you, I...I need—”

“I’ve got you, Yuna. I’ve got you.” Tidus continued on his journey south to pleasure his summoner, kissing all over her beautiful chest and waist. He mouthed across her hip bones, then traced the elegant shape of them with his finger. Everything about Yuna was perfect. No matter what it was. He slipped two fingers into her waistband. Deep breaths, Tidus. Deep breaths. “Is this okay, Yuna?”

Yuna’s hair was a mess against the pillows where she’d be squirming under her guardian’s very attentive touch. She looked so different right now, Tidus thought. As if he was seeing another side to her. There was something almost animalistic in her eyes. Unbridled lust. “Yes. Yes just. Now.”

“Of course, yeah. Just relax, okay? I’m going to make this great for you. Promise.” Tidus was mostly reassuring himself, his voice shaking with anticipation at this point. Blood was rushing in his ears as he unceremoniously removed his summoner’s skirt and tossed it to the side. 

She was truly a sight to behold. Tidus drew in a shaky breath at seeing her like this for the first time and tried to remain calm, head spinning with want. Beautiful supple thighs, and a blanket of soft brown hair covering what Tidus so desperately wanted. Tidus actually felt his vision start to blur. He couldn’t think. Without a word he instinctively lay his head on her thigh, nose touching her pubic hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in that familiar tangy feminine scent. But this was no casual encounter. He had never wanted a girl this much before. No, not girl. Woman. He wanted her more than any groupie, any hookup. Being one of the most famous blitzball players in Zanarkand had its benefits. There was a time in Tidus’ life when this would definitely be nothing more than that: a one-night stand. A casual encounter before he moved on to the next willing fan. But Yuna was...different. 

Or was he the one who was different now?

A stupid, dumbfounded, “wow” was all he could manage. Yuna flushed immediately but in this new lust-driven state did not even avert her eyes or look scandalized in the slightest. Her mouth was slightly open and her breathing was rapid, 

Gods. The sight of it. It was too much. Feeling the saturated warmth of her in his hand made him dizzy. How long had he thought about this almost every single night since seeing her for the first time emerging from the trials at Besaid? She felt like everything he knew she would feel like. Yevon, she was so wet already and Tidus hadn’t even touched her there yet. The realization had him groaning a little too loudly and watched Yuna’s eyes fly open in shock at the sudden sound in the quiet room. Tidus let out a small laugh at her surprise and Yuna smiled sweetly back at him. 

“Can I....I really want to...” 

“Touch?” Yuna murmured quietly. She shakily rubbed up and down Tidus’ arms on either side of her.

Tidus smiled warmly. “Yeah. But can I put my fingers inside? Uh. I want to.” Tidus breathed in sharply and gestured vaguely to Yuna’s labia. 

Yuna swallowed hard and flushed a shade of red Tidus had never seen before. She nodded her head quickly, whimpering just slightly. “Please..”

“Fuck,” Tidus managed immediately after, “Okay. I won’t hurt you. I promise”

Tidus vaguely heard Yuna mumble something that sounded like “I know you won’t” but he was too far gone to tell for sure. He began to trace the outside of her vulva, warming her up and getting her used to the feeling. Yuna gasped and grabbed his shoulder sharply, probably leaving marks but he didn’t care. 

There was a persistent ringing in his ears. 

“Tidus.....oh Yevon.....I—”

The world didn’t exist. The only thing that was real was the woman beneath him and the feeling of her skin, now slick with sweat. She was shaking, and Tidus’ ears were ringing. It felt like everything was so far away. 

“Y-you like that, Yuna?”

Yuna choked out a whimper immediately. Her breathing was so godsdamned fast, Tidus instinctively grabbed at one of her hands, running his fingers over the back of it in soothing motions. 

“....Yuna?”

Her eyes flew open as if she was just now hearing him speak. 

“More. Please more....I.....Yevon, I—”

Tidus rubbed up her arm. “I’ve got you, Yuna, I’ve got you. Just tell me if it hurts, okay? I’m going to put my fingers in you, if that’s okay? I think you’ll really like it, I mean. If you don’t then I underst--”

Yuna shot up immediately and cut him off with a searing kiss that had Tidus reeling and making a surprised noise. 

“Now. Please now I’m serious—”

Tidus said nothing, maintaining eye contact with her as she thrust one finger into her. 

The noise Yuna made sounded as if it had been forced out of her. She slumped forward and held onto Tidus’ shoulders, nails digging in harshly, surely leaving marks that would be there tomorrow. 

“Oh my gods, I….Tidus it feels so…good. So good.”

“I know, Yuna. You feel fucking incredible.” And she did. So warm and welcoming. “Do you want to lie back down?”

Yuna nodded and lay back against the pillows spreading her legs so godsdamned wide it was just the must erotic thing Tidus thought he’d ever seen. Or ever will see. She wanted him so badly and the thought of that sent his blood boiling, every part of his body burning with reciprocated desire. Feeling the inside of Yuna was indescribable. She was so incredibly wet, leaking a wet spot all over the sheets and so fucking hot it felt like she had a furnace inside her. Tidus took his time feeling every ridge and texture inside of her, reveling in the body that the gods had given her. 

“Yuna you're…Gods. You’re so fucking beautiful. I’m so. I’m really lucky that you chose me for this.”

Yuna could barely speak but she nodded and smiled insanely wide, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She really was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. “Do you want another finger?”

Yuna shook her head so hard Tidus worried it might fly off her body. She attempted to spread even wider, albeit unsuccessfully but still endearing. Tidus laughed quietly and gently added another. Before he could ask her if it felt okay she was emitting another cascade of moans and arching her back up off the bed. Guess it was okay then. He fucked both fingers in and out slowly but surely before picking up the pace and driving them in a bit harder with each thrust. Yuna’s beautiful staccato moans filled the room. He slowly maneuvered his thumb to stroke her cl—

Yuna actually screamed. She jumped back so fast Tidus grabbed her by the arm to keep her from falling off the bed. What the hell just happened? 

“Are you okay, Yuna? I don’t have to do that if—”

Yuna grabbed his hand, forcing it back to her clitoris. “Again. Again again please.” Tidus smirked and assumed the position to start again. “Actually, wait.” She held his hand back. “Can you just do this? Like focus here maybe. Uh. Wait. Do it again.”

Tidus froze. “Like how? Do you want circles or up and down or?”

“Um. How do most. How do most girls like it?” She blushed and avoided his gaze by stroking absentmindedly across his clavicle. 

Ok then. “We can try different patterns? Everyone is different as far as I know.” 

Yuna smiled and kissed Tidus on the nose. She giggled, high on pure lust. “Let’s try it then!” Gods, he was in love. 

And hard. Unbelievably hard in his pants that he still hadn’t taken off because well….this was about Yuna, right? Could you do that? Can you take off your clothes when you’re fucking a summoner? Either way his dick was straining and leaking all over his pants but Yuna still hasn’t seemed to notice, too focused on her own pleasure. He wasn’t worried about it though. This was Yuna’s time. Her first time. And he was going to make it incredible. 

Tidus started out in slow teasing circles around her clit, occasionally dipping downward to wet his fingers more and coming back up. Yuna whimpered softly and held onto his free hand, fingers lacing together so nicely. It made Tidus feel a bit emotional if he was being honest. 

“Ohhh I really, really like that. Mm. It’s really good. Keep going.” So Tidus did. 

After a while Tidus knew the pressure was building up within her, he could feel it. Her thighs were shaking, begging for release at this point. Her whimpers became more frequent and her face began to contort in a cross between pleasure and focusing on it. 

“Doing okay?” He brushed her sweaty bangs back from her forehead and kissed it.

“Doing great. I think. Mmm. I feel it getting...better. I don’t know how to describe it but it feels like. More. It’s. Really intense. Feels so good.” She squeezed his free hand tighter, legs quivering even harder. 

“Just focus on how it feels. You’re doing great.” 

Yuna bit down on her lip pretty hard. “Tidus it feels—”

“Yeah?”

“I’m…..I’m—”

Tidus watched her eyes fly open in shock and he knew it had hit her. 

Her hips jerked up off the bed violently, whole body contorting in absolute bliss. Tidus was surprised she was so quiet but the shocked expression on her face told him she was probably just at a loss for any words whatsoever. He stroked her hair through it, letting her come down from it nice and slow. She was breathing heavily, body still quivering all over. Tidus instinctively moved a finger against her opening to feel the contractions she was creating. He always loved that feeling. It gave him a sense of pride. Told him that yes, he had done that. He had had that effect on someone. Growing up, that feeling was something he had always craved. When he got older it had filled a void for a while, chasing it down. Things were different now. 

Things were better. 

He held her head close and peppered her face with kisses. “I love you I love you I love you..” It went on forever but he didn’t care. Yuna held onto him tight, soon going boneless in his embrace. 

When Yuna opened her eyes after what felt like an eternity, she was staring straight at Tidus’ crotch. Ignoring that, Tidus swallowed hard and looked down at his summoner, heart nearly bursting with affection. “How ya feeling?” A kiss on the top of her head. 

She smiled sleepily. “Good.” She was still looking. “Tidus?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I….can I make you feel good now?”

Gods in heaven above. His throat felt impossibly dry. “Yuna, you really don’t have to—”

“Please? I want to learn how. If I don’t then it’s not fair, is it?”

Tidus sighed. “Only if it’s something you want to do. Not just to make me happy.”

“It is! I promise.” 

A beat of silence. “Okay. Hold on a sec.” Tidus began removing his clothing while Yuna who was still in beautiful disarray watched in awed silence. He hesitated getting his pants off, gritting his teeth as the waistband slid over the length of his cock, trying not to blow his load right then and there. He had been hard for so long it was a wonder he never just came in his pants earlier. 

Yuna looked like she didn’t know where to start first. Tidus inched closer and held her hand in his. “So I’m gonna show you kinda the basics, I guess. Or well. The basics of what I like. That okay?”

Yuna smiled. “It’s great. I want to know everything.”

Tidus laughed at that, rubbing Yuna’s bare back fondly. “Slow down. I’m just gonna show you this part tonight. It’s nothing crazy. Now usually I use lube because that gives really good friction and makes things feel better but I don’t have any with me right now. Which is fine. It’ll work without.” He gave his cock a few upstrokes, eyelids fluttering at the touch. Yuna looked so mesmerized it was almost humorous. The way she paid rapt attention to everything he was doing, hovering over his lap with her hands on his thigh was so….cute. 

“So it’s just like that. Just put your hand around and stroke up. Squeezing near the base is good too. Just try it.” He gestured to his dick, now pointing straight up and waiting for Yuna. 

Yuna slowly moved her hand to wrap around Tidus, and gods if he hadn’t used every ounce of self restraint that he had right then and there he would’ve come in an instant. “Fuck. Ok. Yeah now just. Yeah. Shit. Fuck. Yeah, just like that.” He was already close. After being confined in his pants for so long his body was more than ready for this. 

Yuna was smiling so sweetly it was soul wrenching. “Like this?” She started picking up the pace of her strokes and her face was so close to his dick and looking up at him for approval and that was all Tidus needed before he came with an embarrassingly loud groan.

Right on Yuna’s face. 

“G-Gods, Yuna I’m really sorry it was really fast I should’ve warned you. I’m so sorry I can get a towel. Hold on.” Tidus jumped up to go to the bathroom when he saw Yuna’s curious expression. She picked a string of it out of her hair and examined it on her long, thin fingers. 

“Can I….taste it?” 

Tidus was going to pass out. “I mean. Uh. Yeah. If you want to but you—”

Yuna placed a finger on her tongue and immediately scrunched up her face. “Salty. Weird salty.”

***

Once both of them were all cleaned up they clung to each other in a heap of post-coital bliss. They held each other’s gaze for what felt like forever, hands still roaming everywhere they felt they hadn’t touched. There was so much exploring still left to do. 

And they were running out of time.

Once Yuna fell asleep, Tidus glanced down at the all too peaceful-looking summoner in his arms, feeling her soft skin against his chest. He would do anything to stop her from being just another sacrifice for Sin. It wouldn’t happen. He wouldn’t let it. 

This was their time. Their story. And it wasn’t over yet.


End file.
